one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: TEKKEN X Jin Kazama
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Battle of the Mishima Zaibatsu X Gamindustri has now begun... Two fighters; somewhat like each other settle the question: Is TEKKEN worthy of beating the son of a complete badass, or will her name force her to realize the shame !dea Factory/COMPILE HEART threw at her? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES TEKKEN.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jin Kazama.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning It was a Dark and Stormy Night... And stuff... TEKKEN returned from Planeptune to somewhere in Japan, hoping to find her role model; Jin Kazama. She eventually found him parking his Motorcycle only to find a very cute girl in front of him. Jin simply responded in a cruel way... Jin Kazama: Get out of the way, counterfeit program... I have to stand up against my Father... TEKKEN: W-wait! What about me?! Do I still matter to the Zaibatsu? Jin: The Zaibatsu has no place for you. Just stop it you sad excuse for a personification of the "Iron Fist"... The story could've ended there, if it weren't for TEKKEN punching Jin in the back... It did nothing, for a moment or two... Jin: You have too weak of skillset, and you have a HORRIBLE DISPOSITION. I implore you to c- KKKRRRRR!!! (Cues Tekken 5: DR OST - Hall Of Fate ~Resurrection~) Jin finally knew TEKKEN's true power, and simply had no choice... Jin: Fine; I'll fight you. But if you lose, you return to the Hell you come from! COME AT ME WITH YOUR FULL STRENGTH!!! The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE... NOW! 59.9-52.6: Both fighters punched each other's fist, but Jin easily prevailed, and landed the first attack. He then beat the defenseless Iron Fist Personification up despite another weak hit from TEKKEN; this time, in the six pack. Before Jin can do some real damage, his fist took the hit from earlier. 53.8-49.2: Jin: (Damnit. Her hits cause a delay that are unpredictable... I have to be careful for this one.) TEKKEN gets up, ready to counterattack. 48.4-45.8: TEKKEN: (Yes. Now's my window of opportunity...) 44.7-33.7: TEKKEN did a whole flurry of hits, each building up on the same space where each initial hit across the body was building up. But out of the blue, Jin punched TEKKEN in the face, stopping the combo. And yet, he could sense something... something big occurring... Jin then tried to break TEKKEN's face, when his Six Pack forced him to get sent flying... (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage Starting from 0:59.) 32.5-19.6: TEKKEN ran at Jin, trying to get him, but out of the blue... 27.65-27.13: (Jin's eye shines red, triggering the Devil Gene...) 26.2-10.7: TEKKEN is ASTOUNDED at what power Jin could do. Devil Jin flew at TEKKEN, grabbing her, and grinding her body, provoking terror within her. It was a nightmare for her to handle this much pain. Then with one beat of Devil Jin's wings, he soared at immeasurable speeds, and then, crashed her to the ground, causing a Shockwave that spread all across the city... And yet, TEKKEN wanted more pain... She was storing all of this torture as a combat masochist just so Devil Jin can be weaker than her power wise. In Fact, she might be more powerful now... 9.9-0.1: By this point, TEKKEN should be dead, but something within only made her more dangerous... 8.7-6.8: TEKKEN: (Yes...! More... MORE!!!) 6.2-0.1: TEKKEN attempted to use a kick like a sword as Devil Jin came at him. But TEKKEN never realized Her entire body is slower than His wings alone, and as a result, she was grabbed by the leg, and all that power was wasted. Devil Jin then went at speeds so high, he went to space, leaving TEKKEN into orbit, asphyxiating to death. Or so the main story told us. In actuality, Devil Jin threw TEKKEN in the air, and he sliced her in half thanks to his laser... TEKKEN: K-''' '''FWOOM!!! (Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage Ends.) K.O.! As Devil Jin landed back to Terra Firma, he already found the corpse that was the sad excuse for someone named after the Iron Fist Tournaments... He contacted the Tekken Force to destroy the corpse pile, leaving nothing but nothing. Now somebody has to avenge Tekken, but who...? Results/Credits Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01: Absolute) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JIN KAZAMA! TEKKEN is from Neptunia, owned by !dea Factory/COMPILE HEART Jin Kazama is from TEKKEN, owned by NAMCO/BANDAI CAMES Hall Of Fate ~Resurrection~ is from TEKKEN 5, owned by NAMCO Voltage is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory/COMPILE HEART Absolute is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory/COMPILE HEART Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Namco fighters Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music